A Barry Carter Love Story -The Young Man Next Door
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: film :Danny And The Human Zoo Erin Lily Matthews lives in London England she lives near two young men who are twins ones name is Barry Carter and the other was Brian .She had then seen one of them outside she then had started falling in love with him it was Barry who she had fallen in love with . Tags: #barrycarter,#briancarter,#lovestories,#romance
1. Chap 1-Next Door Neighbor--- Meeting Him

One morning it was sunny and it was springtime it was also April at the moment . I was walking back home from going out and as I was I bumped into a guy I had accidentally dropped my book he then picked it up for me and gave it to me . He was tall about 6'3" had light brown hair with the most beautiful brown eyes and he had a bit of a mustache .He then had said " I believe this book belongs to you, love. " He spoke in a British accent. I had already fallen in love with his accent I took the book and smiled as he said "I'm the new neighbor by the way the names Barry Carter and I have a twin brother named Brian ." I had then said " Cool I'm Erin Lily Matthews ." He then said "Nice name " I then smiled at him .


	2. Chapter 2-Getting To Know Him

So he then invited me into his house tor some tea . I had sat down at the kitchen table with him and asked "So Barry tell me a little bit about yourself ." He then spoke again and said "I'm a friendly guy as you already know, I love music and reading ,also I like to write poetry sometimes ."He smiled as his brother came out and he said "Here's my brother ,Brian this is Erin ." Brian was the one with the scar above his eyebrow had said " Hello Erin very nice to meet you I see you've already met my brother ." He smiled I had then said "Yes I have he's very sweet ."


	3. Chapter 3-Asking Him Out

I then looked at Barry as Brian went to go do a few things I had asked Barry , " So Barry would you like to go out with me sometime tonight?" He then replied " Sure sounds great I know a diner nearby they have really good food and their milkshakes are delicious ." I smiled as I had said "Alright sounds cool." He then said " I will pick you up at 8:00pm alright gorgeous?" I nodded as my cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he called me gorgeous .I had then finished my tea at his house then kissed his cheek and went back to my house.


	4. Chapter 4-Getting Ready For The Date

It was now 7:58pm so I had quickly put on a red dress I had a feeling that Barry's favorite color was red so I put a red dress on and straightned my hair .Then I went into my room for a bit and waited till 8:00pm it had finally came near so I went outside and waited for him he had then showed up and we walked into the diner and went inside he held the door for me and even put out a chair for me to sit on he was so sweet and well mannered .Then we were waiting for the waiter to show up the waiter then came to our table and we both ordered cheeseburgers, greek salad and a strawberry milkshake .The waiter finally came over to give us what we ordered and before we ate Barry had said " You look so gorgeous in that red dress and it is actually my favorite color actually." He had said as he smiled at me . I had then said "That's cool and thank you." He smiled as he replied "Your welcome." Then we started to eat our food.


	5. Chapter 5-Goin For A Walk

After we ate he paid for the meal and we then went for a walk. He had then said " I really like you your the only girl I seem to get along with around here and your very sweet." I smiled and I said "I like you too well actually I love you your so sweet ." He couldn't help but blush when I had said that I loved him he replied with a smile " I love you too ." I smiled as I looked into his brown eyes they were the most prettiest brown eyes I'd ever then asked " So you a fan of The Beatles ?" I nodded as I answered his question " Heck yeah they are awesome love their music ." He smiled when he had said "Awesomeness me too I went to see them in concert when I was 17 now I'm a bit older ." I smiled ." That's pretty cool ." He then smiled back at me .


	6. Chapter 6-Going Home With Him

We had then stopped dancing and walked back home and I asked "Barry is it okay if I live with you and your brother in the house if you don't mind?" He had then said "Wait here I'll go ask him." He smiled then he went to go talk to his brother he asked " Hey Brian can Erin live with us here if you don't mind ." Brian then replied "Sure of course she can I don't mind ."He then smiled and walked back over to me and said " He said it's alright you can stay here with us ." I smiled as I said " Alright cool thank you ." I had said as I hugged smiled back ."Your welcome my dear." He had said. I then sat down and he put some music on the radio and we listened to some awesome tunes.


	7. Chapter 7-Wanna Go Ballroom Dancing?

Barry then came up with an idea as I was still wearing my red dress he asked " Wanna go ball room dancing with me?" I smiled as I said as I took his hand he started giggling as I did we walked to the ball room dancing place called The Ball room .I had took his hand and held it in the other hand as I had my hand on his back as we started dancing .I couldn't stop looking into his eyes when we were dancing it was a romantic night of my entire life he was the first guy that I liked and had a crush on as we danced he kissed my lips .I was so glad that I met him the other day I knew from the beginning he was the one for me.


	8. Chapter 8-Going Home From The Ball Room

Then we stopped dancing and he said "Let's go back home and hang out with my brother until bedtime ,how's that sound ?" He had asked with a smile upon his lips . I nodded as I had agreed with him as I said " Agreed good idea we should hang out and talk to eachother sounds like a brilliant idea ." He smiled and walked with me back into the house .I had went in the bedroom to get changed I had put on a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans . I had then came down and smiled as I took a seat . His brother ,Brian had asked " So how was your date at the diner and Queen Mary's Ballroom did you two have fun? " I nodded as a smile appeared upon my lips and I said " Yes we had so much fun loved it and it was romantic like so romantic ." Brian had then said " That is good to hear ." So we spoke to eachother about a few things.


	9. Chap 9-Kissing Barry For The First Time

I smiled as I looked at Barry as he had asked " Hey wanna kiss? " I nodded as I had answered "Sure let's kiss ." I had said as I moved a piece of his light brown hair that was long I had moved it behind his ear as he put his hand on my cheek then we started kissing .Brian had smiled and said to himself "They are so cute together ." We then stopped and we both said "Thank you." He giggled as he said " Your welcome ." Then I had kissed Barry's cheek and asked "Hey Barry what time is it ?"He had said " It's 8:00pm think it's time for bed my love, so goodnight ." I then said "Night " Then I went upstairs and got my pj's on and went to bed that then went upstairs where I was and fell asleep in the other bed next to mine.


	10. Chapter 10-The Nightmare

As I was sleeping that night I had a bad dream that someone was trying to kill the one I loved I had woke up screaming and breathing heavily and Barry woke up and asked " What's wrong, love you alright what happened?" I then said "I had a bad dream about you someone was trying to kill you I don't know why someone would do that but I seen you in my dream you were on your knees and he whoever he was was trying to kill you it was horrible ." He then said "It's okay it was just a bad dream it wasn't real try to go back to sleep ." He had assured me as he hugged me to make me calm and feel better .I had then said " Okay love you Barry and thank you ." He smiled sweetly and said " Your welcome and I love you too." I smiled back as I then fell asleep again.


	11. Chapter 11-Good Morning Barry

I had woken up that very morning I stretched before getting out of bed then I went downstairs and and sat at the table waiting for Barry to serve breakfast as I was waiting I said with a smile upon my lips " Good morning Barry." He smiled as he replied "Morning ,my love ." I literally blushed when he had said that .Then he had put the food on the table and we started eating breakfast and drank our cup of tea .He then asked "So Erin how's the omelette is it good? " I nodded as I had said with a smile " Yes indeed it is but what kind is it? " He smiled and answered " It's a Western Omelette and glad that you are enjoying it I am too." He had said he had then asked his brother. " How about you Brian do you like it?" Brian had then said " Yeah it's really good." He said as he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12-Bridget Comes Over

After breakfast I had got dressed and sat on the couch with Barry as someone was knocking on the door so Brian had went to the door and opened it and in came one of their friends they knew from some place she had then said "Hey boys how have you been?" She asked as she put her hair up in a pony tail her hair was blond and long .The boys then both said both said at the same time "We're doing good Bridget and how about you? " Bridget then said "Pretty good by the way love you Brian." Brian had said " I love you too Bridget." Brian had dated Bridget for a long time now I then smiled as I said " Hello Bridget nice to meet you ." Bridget smiled at me when she said " Hi you must be Erin right , Barry's girlfriend that is I've heard about you before." She had said . I nodded as I replied " Yep that's true I am Erin and I am also Barry's girlfriend ." I said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13-I Love You Barry

I then looked at Barry and moved a strand of his long light brown hair behind his ear as I said to him with a smile upon my lips I had said " I love you Barry ."Barry then smiled back and said " I love you too Erin ." Brian had kissed Bridget as Barry kissed me so we both got kissed by our boyfriends at the same time then we all stopped kissing and then we sat down and started chatting with eachother . I had then asked Bridget "Hey Bridget ?" She answered "Yes what is it ?" " I was wondering if you'd like to be friends with me would you like to ?" I asked ."Sure sounds good ." So then we were friends. I then looked over at Barry and kissed his cheek. His cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink as I kissed his cheek.


	14. C14- Bridget Wanna Go For A Walk With Us

Then Brian asked " Bridget wanna go for a walk with us, with me, Erin and Barry?" Bridget then said "Sure sounds good to me let's get going ." So all 4 of us got out of the house and walked hand in hand with our boyfriends after the door was locked as we were taking a walk I had said " Nice day huh,Barry? " He smiled while saying " Yes indeed love it is a very nice day today."I smiled while saying "I totally agree with you honey." He smiled back at me then we found a bench to sit down on I sat beside Barry and Bridget sat beside Brian and we hung out together in the park on a nice sunny day.


	15. Chapter 15-Bridget Goes Back Home

Bridget then said " Well nice seeing you again Brian I love you and nice to meet you Erin and nice seeing you too Barry. Anyways gotta go home ."I then said " Nice meeting you too." Brian had then said to her " Love you too and glad to see you again too." Then Barry had said to her " Nice seeing you again too hope to see you again sometime soon ." She then waved and left so now it was only me and the two guys at the park. " You really love her don't you Brian? " I asked with a smile. He nodded as he "Yes I do she's lovely and I love her very much just like you love my brother ,Barry and he loves you too ." I then said " Yes of course Barry is really nice and very sweet and I love him very much ." I said as I hugged him.


	16. Chapter 16-Catching Barry Smoking

We had then walked back home as we got in I went upstairs to go take off my shoes that I was wearing then I walked back downstairs and that's when I caught Barry smoking for the first time as he was standing against a wall with his back on the wall . I had asked " Barry why are you smoking you shouldn't be doing that hun it's not good it is bad for your health and it could kill you and it could give you heart disease or cancer so please throw that away please." I had said calmly He then spoke " Okay I will and I'm very sorry that you caught me doing this I will throw it away like you told me to." He said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it out in the garbage and good thing it wasn't lit anymore or the garbage would have blown up or worse. I had then said "Thank you Barry ." He then said " Your welcome. And then he hugged me as he said that.


	17. Chapter 17-Erin Are You Mad At Me?

Barry then asked while he looked down like he was upset " Erin are you mad at me for what you seen me do ?" I had then put my hand on his chin and put his head up and said " No I'm not mad at you Barry I just never seen you doing that but please promise me you won't do it ?" I asked after I had said that .He nodded and said " I promise ,love I won't do it again ." I then replied "Good." I then hugged him again and gave him a kiss on his cheek then Brian came in and asked " Hey what were you two talking about earlier?What happened?" I then answered " Barry was smoking and I caught him he thought I was mad at him but I wasn't and he promised he wouldn't do it again ." Brian then said " That's good that he won't.


	18. Chapter 18- Erin Kisses Barry

Barry then got the smoke smell off of him somehow and then I kissed his lips as I held his hand he was the only guy I truly loved and I thought he was handsome he had long light brown hair that was shiny at times and beautiful brown eyes he also had a freckle or a mole on the side of his neck .I then stopped kissing him and I said "I love you Barry so happy to be with you your a really handsome and sweet young man who I truly love very much." As I spoke those words his cheeks became a bright pink because he was blushing he then said " I love you too and I'm happy to be with you too my love." I had then kissed him again.


	19. Chapter 19-Daydreaming

As I was sitting down on the couch I was daydreaming I had my hand on my cheek and my elbow was leaning on the arm of the couch as I was looking at Barry he asked "Whatcha doing?" I smiled as I said " Just daydreaming about you my love. " He had then smiled and said" Alright cool by the way I love you Erin ." Barry had said with a smile . I then said " I love you too Barry." He smiled as he kissed my cheek .He was the sweetest guy ever and I was a lucky girl to have someone as sweet as he was I was happy to have him in my life.


	20. Chapter 20-Barry You Are Cute

I then smiled at Barry as I said " Barry you are so cute ." He smiled and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he said "Thank you I think you are really pretty honey."I blushed as I said "Awww thank you very much Barry ." "Your welcome " said Barry .He then kissed my lips and Brian was sitting on the other couch , he smiled at us while we were kissing eachother then we stopped "Hi Brian ." I had said with a smile . "Hi Erin what's up?" Brian had asked . I then replied " Nothing much just chillin' " I smiled and so did he ." Cool ." Brian had said as he smiled again .After that we all went to the park where it was nice and the sun was shining while birds were singing in the distance as they always did .As we were walking I held Barry's hand and smiled up at him then we sat down on a bench as we hung out at the park with his brother.


	21. Chapter 21-Cupcakes Made By: Barry

Then we got home and I was just outside bringing something in and seen Barry wearing a white apron that had the words written on it ... that read Kiss The Baker . So I kissed his cheek as I had asked " So Barry what are you baking ?" He smiled and said " Just making some cupcakes I'll let you try one after they are done they are just in the oven now just waiting until they are done ." I smiled as I said " Alright cool sounds good ." The timer had finally went off so he put the oven mitt on and took the tray of cupcakes out ,frosted them with white icing then put colorful sprinkles on it to form little peace signs on the top of the cupcakes .I looked at them and said " Those look pretty cool." I took one of them and carefully blew on it then took a bite they were really good I then took another one and put it in his hand he took it and blew on it then took a bite he thought they were delicious too.


	22. Chap 22-Brian Try One Of These Cupcakes

I then looked over at Brian after I had finished my cupcake and said " Brian try one of these cupcakes they're really good ." He then asked " Alright I will and by the way who made them ?" I then answered "Your brother ,Barry made them ." I had said " Brian took one and blew on it then took a bite of it as Barry asked " How is it ?Do you like it ?" Brian put up his thumb which ment it was really had smiled as he said " Awesome us too it was really good ." We then sat down and talked for a while .Barry had said " I don't think that girl at the shop knew it was a discount she looked a bit confused ." Brian had then said " Yeah most likely she was." I smiled as the two brothers were talking and I layed on Barry's lap and cuddled with him while he was on the couch.


	23. Cast Of The Story

Oliver Phelps As Carter

Toni As Erin Lily Matthews

James Phelps As Carter

and Evanna Lynch As Bridget Riordan


End file.
